An Unexpected Sleepover
by Acerbitas
Summary: Kicked out of his house by his angry father, Tatsuha wanders to his brother's house in search of a place to stay. An aggrevated Yuki on his hands, Shuichi informs Tatsuha about how to get to Ryuichi's house. What will happen when he gets there? [oneshot]


A comedy from me? A popular couple? Amazing! Hope you enjoy it, and hope it makes you laugh. This story isn't meant to be taken seriously, and I ask that you disregard slight stupidity on everyone's part. Have fun! Oh, I don't own Gravitation.

**An Unexpected Sleepover**

Acerbitas

One-shot/Romance/Comedy

Rating: OT 16+

"What the hell are you doing here?" Eiri growled, standing inside his door with plain green towel wrapped around his middle. A confused Shuichi peered over him. His eyes wandered suspiciously over Tatsuha's three large, bulky travel bags. "You can't stay at my place," he added in afterthought.

"But bro, dad kicked me out!" Tatsuha begged, looking panicky, "Come on, I don't have anywhere else to go. My money ran out on paying for the train. The Buddhist monks found my porn magazines and my pictures of Ryuichi, and they were pissed off at dad, saying all his kids were no good. Then dad was really mad, and he kicked me out. You know it's shit there, you know he won't let me back for at least a week, you know I can't get a hotel: I don't have a job!"

Eiri considered his younger brother contemplatively. "Get one so you can pay me money, and maybe I'll consider letting you sleep on the floor."

"Just tonight!" Tatsuha pleaded, "I'll get out after tonight, but I need a place to sleep. I _can't_ wander Tokyo all night. I was sure you'd let me stay…"

"I was about to have a relaxing evening!" Eiri snapped, eyebrows furrowed fiercely in frustration.

"I-I know!" Shuichi put in hurriedly, glancing at Eiri in some distress. "I know Ryuichi's address and maybe—"

Tatsuha's eyes widened and the fanatical ecstasy rising inside of him made him look slightly insane. "Yes!" he exclaimed frantically, "Yes, give it to me, and I'll go! I'll be gone in a second!" Trying unsuccessfully to push his irritated brother to one side in his haste, he gleefully hurried Shuichi towards the pad of paper lying innocently on the TV.

* * *

Ryuichi blinked at Tatsuha in confusion, appearing dazed and dressed in blue "Hello Kitty" pajamas. "Uh…hey!" He blinked some more, but it didn't remove the glazed look in his eyes. "…Cool!" Looking down at the rabbit cradled lovingly in his arms, he grinned happily. "A friend came to see us, Kumagorou! Yay!" Turning back to the younger boy looking at him in an odd, hungry manner, he asked in afterthought, "Who are you again?"

Tatsuha went from extreme rapture to distress in a matter of seconds. "I-It's me Tatsuha! Remember me from the park? You know, the park wh—"

A slow recognition spreading over his face, Ryuichi suddenly exclaimed, "Yes! Yay, Tatsuha-kun came to visit me! Did you come over to play with me, Tatsuha-kun? Did you come to sleep over? Do you want to watch a fun movie? I have lots of fun movies!"

"Fun movies," Tatsuha mused flirtatiously, "Yes, I think that would be fun. And then we can…play…later?"

Nodding his head emphatically, Ryuichi grasped Tatsuha's hand and led him hurriedly into his enormous apartment. Then, he stopped, suddenly distressed. "I-I only have one bed, Tatsuha-kun!"

Tatsuha slid his hand suggestively up Ryuichi's arm. "I think that will be quite alright. You don't mind sharing, do you?"

"N-no!" The boyish face lit up with joy. "I haven't had a sleepover like that in a long time! Nobody wanted to anymore…they all looked at me funny. But not you, Tatsuha-kun! I know we will be best friends! I'll go get my movies! I keep my favorite movies under my bed!" He skipped off, waving Kumagorou around emphatically, sleep forgotten.

Grinning mischievously, Tatsuha grabbed his bags and hauled them into the disarrayed living room, shutting the apartment door behind him.

Soon Ryuichi was back, movies spilling from his eager arms. Dumping them onto the floor, Ryuchi leaped onto his luxurious red couch, clearly exited.

Tatsuha gazed in slight confusion and horror at the selections. Had Ryuichi hid his porn movies inside these brightly colored "Doraemon," "Disney" and "Pokemon" boxes? Yes, that had to be it. "And what is in here?" he asked curiously, picking up "The Little Mermaid," "Guys, I hope."

"No, the little mermaid is a girl." Ryuichi told him seriously, looking confused at the seeming stupidity of the younger boy. "Look, she has long hair! But she likes a guy!" The famous singer burst into a flutter of hysterical giggles. "He's…hot!"

"O-oh…" Tatsuha muttered, slightly flustered. The movie dropped back into the healthy pile. "Yeah. That's…nice. You know, I really feel like getting right to the playing part of this sleepover."

Ryuichi looked distressed. "You don't like my movies? But these are my favorite movies!"

"No, they look…interesting. I just…yeah…you know…"

Apparently not knowing, Ryuichi agreed hurriedly, not wanted to annoy his newfound friend. "Yeah, I get it! Wait! I know, I know! Let's play hide and seek! You hide, and I'll seek! I'll give you a whole minute, promise! Promise, promise, promise!"

A new smirk spreading over his face, Tatsuha gave him a "come hither" look. "That sound fun."

"Yeah! And can Kumagorou play too?"

Tatsuha stared at Ryuichi, eyes wide and mouth twisted downwards with a surprised disgust. "Uh…" _Ew…_

"You don't like Kumagorou?" Ryuichi turned hurt, sorrowful eyes away from Tatsuha. "Well, Kumagorou doesn't like you either. I don't think I want to play with you anymore!" Ryuichi crossed his arms rebelliously and stared at the ground, pouting.

"Ok, ok…the rabbit…thing…can…play too!" Tatsuha rebounded hastily, unable to hide the disturbed glances he was giving the pink ball of fluff.

"Hurray! Yay! You're my bestest friend!" Ryuichi covered his eyes with eagerly shaking hands. "Kumagorou's on my team! I'm going to start counting! Get ready! Ok! One! Two! Three...!" Ryuichi bounced impatiently on the couch, increasing the speed of his counting in his rush. "…Sixty! Yay! Ready or not, here I come!" The singer leaped off the couch and ran towards the kitchen, ripping open the bottom cupboards. "Awww…Kumagorou, you were wrong…" he complained when no defeated Tatsuha emerged. He then tried the bathroom. No Tatsuha. Under the couch. No Tatsuha. The outside porch. No Tatsuha. Pausing for a moment, he thought hard. Oh!

As Ryuichi raced into his dark bedroom, he was met with a nearly naked Tatsuha. Frowning in confusion, he eyed Tatsuha's only covering (blue boxers) and then the clothes littering the floor. "Uh…Tatsuha? Why did you take off all your clothes? Are you hot?"

"Yes, yes, I'm very hot." Tatsuha smiled at Ryuichi in that odd, confusing way. "Aren't you?"

"No…not really…but I can put on the air co…" Ryuichi was silenced by Tatsuha's lips pressing lustfully against his.

Tatsuha's hands crawled up his chest and began to push the smiling "Hello Kitty" off his body. "I'll help you get hot," Tatsuha assured him, breathing rather heavy, "Don't worry." The younger man pressed his body against his pop idol and began to kiss him repeated up his neck. The pajama top slipped over Ryuichi's head. Tatsuha allowed his left hand to crawl into Ryuichi's hair, ruffling it and grasping it as he moved his roving lips towards Ryuichi's.

Ryuichi's eyes widened and a comprehending "o" formed at his lips. Reaching his hands out, Kumagorou still clutched in one, he drew them around the other man's neck and pressed his forehead against Tatsuha's already sweaty one. Gazing into Tatsuha's eyes, he gave him a sexy smirk. "You should have just said you wanted some." Lips opening, he pressed his mouth upon Tatsuha's and pushed his tongue into his fan's mouth and tasted him with surprising elegance.

"Sorry," Tatsuha whispered after their lips parted, "My mistake."

Ryuichi backed him towards the bed and fell onto it, dragging Tatsuha with him. "Don't worry about it," Ryuichi informed him as the younger man straddled him. Kumagorou tumbled from his owner's arms and down Tatsuya's back, getting lost in the bedcovers.

"I won't," Tatsuha assured his new lover, running his hand gently through Ryuichi's tousled hair. "I won't."

When morning came, Ryuichi was wrapped in Tatsuha's questionably protective arms, slumbering peacefully. The singer shifted slightly, then continued to sleep, thumb stuck endearingly in his mouth. They slept late into the morning, and when Tatsuha awoke, Ryuichi was still resting. Afraid Ryuichi would be disturbed, Tatsuha refrained from rising and fell once more into a doze.

* * *

At the breakfast table at Eiri's apartment, Eiri suddenly gave Shuichi a questioning glance. "Wait. How did you know Sakuma's address?"

* * *

Now, the question is, is Ryuichi has dumb as he seems? Hmm... Would enjoy your comments! 


End file.
